Second Train Trip
by msknowitall
Summary: HPTS- Scorprose in the Making series: Second Year and a train ride comes again just like any other year, but Scorpius gets a friend.  Harry Potter NG


Second year is going to be a pain, Rose Weasley is going to be there and that's all it takes for it to be a horrid time. Though the Weaslette's alright to fight with, she looks nice with her cheeks red pushing her freckles out for all to see, and her hair wild and crazy as she bobs her head and uses hand gestures to prove her point; she is rather pretty after all. Aw darn, you're thinking like that again Scorpius… you should not be thinking like that. "Malfoy."

That's her, I know it; I know that voice anywhere… though sadly I also know that tone anywhere. "Yes, halfbood?" I turn to see her face covered in angry expressions, her eyebrows furrowed (in a rather cute way) and her eyes sparkling with the essence that fills her.

"Well, Mally, how would you like it if I had you hung from the ceiling by your ankles for the entire trip to school?"

"I'd find it rather low of you to try and kill my brain cells just to be top of the class." My voice is smooth and sweet, and I am actually happy of my dad's genes for once in my morbid life.

Her face becomes redder, becoming the color of her hair; her neck joins in on the action tingeing pink before becoming almost as red as her face. "I… I-I wou-would never do something as petty as that." Her eyes finding the top of my head rather interesting I would guess by the way her eyes are glued to the spot. And with that awkward silence, she leaves.

"I have got to do something to that girl before we leave Hogwarts this year."

I decide to go for a walk, I need to stretch after an hour or so being curled up reading a book. I walk past one of the compartments and find about half of the clan inside the small space. I imagine that they're used to cramped spaces. In the corner I see a boy, not much shorter than Rose, darnnit Malfoy you just called her 'Rose'. He was curled into a ball and shivering, his hair was blonde, about my shade to be entirely honest, and his eyes were greenish-gray and scared.

Finally the loud talking and the yelling of the Potters got to the poor guy and he ran from the compartment and down the hallway. Sadly when I looked back into the compartment I find that none of them notice the disappearance of the boy. They are too into the fight.

So I follow him. I know my father had already said to me to stay away from the Potters and Weasleys, but I will not believe that that kid is either, he looks more like the Scamander boy, or maybe the Hollings kid. I find him in my compartment, it seems to be the only compartment with any room, it just happens to also be empty.

"Hi, mind if I sit here?" I can be nice, if he says 'no' I have no idea what I will do, but I have a strong feeling he will say 'yes'.

He looks up at me; his eyes are greenish-grey so I almost feel like I'm looking at a younger version of myself, not another human being. He gestures me to come in. "Sure."

I smile as I sit down across from him; he looks out the window at the sky.

"What's your name?" I have to ask.

"Lorcan… Lorcan Scamander." He turns to look at me, his eyes still sad but no longer scared. "You're the boy in the picture that Rose has, she says she hates you."

"Well, she's right, she does hate me; I know that."

"But doesn't that mean I should hate you too?" His eyes are looking at me confused, like he's trying to fight a battle for someone else.

"No… It means that you should respect that she hates me, but you can make your own observations before deciding." I give a small smile; he just looks at me.

"What if I have already decided?"

"Then you can go with your decision or change it before it becomes permanent."

He stands up and gets a sort of hardness in his eyes; too be truthful it kind of scares me. Then he launches himself at me, wrapping his arms around me and squeezing tightly. "I think I'll be your friend. My brother won't like it, but I think you're nice." He pulls away and smiles and I can't help but smile back.

"You should probably get back to your family and friends before they come looking for you." He looks at me sadly before picking up his book and wand before leaving with a small wave. I say that boy is really nice; and the great side effect is that it will annoy Weaslette to bits.


End file.
